User talk:RandomHollowsLover
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hollows Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Algaliarept page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Greets' Hi, thanks for your contribution to the hollows wiki. It was pretty sparse when I found it so most of the other changes you see are mine. The Hollows universe seems quite complex at first, one of the main draws to the series for me, and apparently this has occurred to other people as I've found no less than 3 failed starts at Hollows wikis. I think by our powers combined, we have at least the most detailed. Taywyn 19:10, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I could adopt this wiki in your place, though. I was going to do this before, but I do not own all of the books (only the Hollows Insider). However, if you're willing to work with me when it comes to filling in the articles, I will adopt this wiki and bring the coding/layout up to snuff. 18:23, February 17, 2012 (UTC) What Taywyn said. I think I can come up with a solution, if you really want character depictions. It'll take a while, though. 00:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Moved text from Rachel to Books. Hey, that text you moved from Rachel to Books was pretty perspective specific to Rachel so there's a lot of important detail missing. Not that I mind, it was pretty long-winded to be hiding on Rachel's page. It just needs some cleanup now that it's on its own.Taywyn 23:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Policy/standardization thoughts Hey, when you create new pages can you create them with their full name instead of their acronym name? For example, FIB would be created as Federal Inderland Bureau, and HAPA would be Humans Against Paranormals Association. We can then set up redirects for the acronyms, but it'd be nice if the page title were the full form, I think. What are your thoughts here? If we need to move the pages that already exist, I can manage that, I'd just like it consistent one way or the other (all acronyms or all full form).Taywyn 21:51, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Standardization & image permissions Heyo, the actual D.A. link is this one: http://juls23.deviantart.com/art/Rachel-Ivy-and-Jenks-by-Juls23-166651651 . I think people will search by the acronym, but I think we should have the acronym redirect to the full name. I think it seems more encyclopedic that way. Use spaces. For example "Rachel Morgan" is the article title for Rachel Morgan; wiki fills in spaces with _, but I think it shows up in the title bar correctly with spaces. Don't use 3 names when 2 will do (ie, Rachel Morgan not Rachel Marianna Morgan). Pierce only needs one name because he's rarely addressed by his full and ridiculous name. Oh, when you link pages in the wiki use two brackets like thus: and the article title, followed by two more Taywyn 03:16, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Or for example Lucy Kalamack becomes Lucy Kalamack Taywyn 03:19, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Which pages are you referring to that should have spaces but currently do not? I don't see any on the .Taywyn 03:22, February 24, 2012 (UTC) New pages with spaces in the title is fine. If I see anything weird, I'll move it and let you know.Taywyn 03:35, February 24, 2012 (UTC) It autopopulates those menus with popular categories. I can probably make them stick by editing the menu, but I just haven't yet.Taywyn 03:49, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: I'm glad you like it! And thanks for pointing that out. I've fixed it. I forgot to add the ever important word "category". I'm still working on a few things, like making a better header for the main page, and I'd love it if you'd help fill in articles while I'm at it. As I've said, I don't own any of the books aside from The Hollows Insider, so I'd have a hard time of it. Fill in the character articles the same way I have Rachel's set up. Thanks! 19:25, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Since this is her first offense, no, we shouldn't do anything but gently inform her that she broke wikia policy and that she should not do so again. Typically it's best to go on a 3 strike system before any action is taken. 03:29, February 25, 2012 (UTC)